Code Geass: Michell of the Anarchy
by shadowsofthealmighty
Summary: An R3 fic with OCs. After the assasination of Zero and the discovery of Suzaku Kururugi's identity, the world slowly begins sinking into chaos. Who can bring peace to the world? Only a madman with plans to destroy the UFN is crazy enough to try


Code Geass: Michell of the Anarchy

Chapter One: Hero and Madman

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass and all related copyrights including the character Zero, Suzaku, Knightmare Frames, Blah de blah de blah..._

_Tokyo, United States of Japan_

_2019 ATB_

_6 Months Ago..._

"And emerging from the transport now, is her majesty, Nunnally vi Britannia, 100th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire, followed by the savior of the world, Zero!"

The crowd erupted in a fit of cheers as the crippled empress rolled down the catwalk of the transport, her decorated wheelchair humming softly. She smiled as ahead of her stood Secretary-General Ougi of the United Federation of Nations and President of the United States of Japan, Shiga Nishimura. All three were popular figures, Ougi being a former Black Knight, Shiga Nishimura wining the first Japanese election with 71% of the vote, and Empress Nunnally being the Empress who willingly dissolved parts of the Britannian Empire under the wishes of the UFN. Still, none was as popular as the figure that carefully walked out behind the visiting empress.

The crowd broke out into chants of "Zero! Zero!" and mad applause as the black-helmed figure stepped out of the transport, taking up a guard position besides the empress. Nunnally looked up at Zero, the savior of the world, and smiled. Under the faceless mask, Suzaku Kururugi smiled back.

Looking up, he continued his silent vigil as Nunnally greeted the two representatives of peace. Nearly a year ago, Suzaku Kururugi, disguised as Zero, murdered Lelouch vi Britannia, the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire and Nunnally's brother. Since then, the world had changed for the better. Factories that used to build Knightmare Frames, the dark weapons of the old world, were either converted to make medical supplies or building equipment, or left to rot. Sakuradite, once used to power these machines, were largely redirected towards power plants to bring electricity to long-forgotten areas. The Holy Britannian Empire was broken up into several smaller pieces and admitted into the UFN in order to preserve the balance of democracy. The Black Knights had swelled in numbers and managed to keep the peace as a police force that watched over the world after all of the nations' armies were disbanded. Many of the older members had left, including Kallen, who went back to school, Tamaki, who now owned a small bistro, and Ougi, now married, who was the new chairman of the UFN.

Peace reigned through the world. Certainly, there were a few minor conflicts here and there, mostly in the old Britannian Empire, but overall the world was relatively peaceful. Suzaku closed his eyes under his mask. _The Zero Requiem_, he thought, _the world living in peace and..._

_LIVE_

Suzaku's eyes flew open as the entire world seemed to go into bullet-time. With cat-like reflexes, Suzaku obeyed a voice that now pounded in his head, and leapt to the left, barely avoiding a sniper round that struck right behind where his head was mere moments before.

In moments, Suzaku's mind had kicked into overdrive. _What happened?_ His mind began the internal interrogation. _I'm being shot. Who's shooting me? The man on the roof in the building to my right. Why is he shooting me? Why?_

The world snapped back into focus, women screamed, Ougi and Shiga fell backwards as their personal guards rushed forward. Nunnaly gasped in fear as Zero leapt back to his feet, whirling around in time to see the man on top of the nearby building pick up his sniper rifle and fall back. The crowd was in an uproar, the media was in a frenzy, but Suzaku paid no attention to them and rushed off towards the building.

_Yes, come for me Zero..._ the man thought as he ran down a flight of stairs.

The masked savior dashed through the front doors of the building, an office building that was still under renovation from after the Fleija incident. Zero saw out of the corner of his eyes the small group of black-clothed soldiers that had joined him, a guard detachment of the Black Knights. He barely noticed the additions to his team as he raced through the building. _Who are you?_ Suzaku asked in his mind.

_LIVE_

The sudden order made Suzaku stop in his tracks. Behind him, the Black Knights skidded to a halt. One less fortunate soldier fell forward into the doorway ahead of Zero and the guard force. In mere seconds, he guard was but down by a barrage of machine gun rounds.

Behind the controls of the old machine gun, the man grinned.

Zero and the guards managed to dodge the spray of bullets the cascaded out of the room, falling to either side of the door. "Zero, what...?" One of the guards began to ask before being cut off by Zero leaping into the room, seemingly between the bullets.

In the middle of the empty room, what probably used to be a storage room, a crude machine gun nest made from sandbags and scrap protected an old turret as it fired away at the leaping masked figure. Behind the controls of the weapon, a shadowed figure sat.

All of this was grasped in a nanosecond as Zero dashed with inhuman speed around the nest, forcing the machine gun's fire away from the door. At a ninety-degree angle from the gun, Zero kicked off of the wall, sending him spinning into the air towards the dark figure. The machine gun didn't react in time, and the figure was kicked to the ground, away from the gun.

Breathing heavily, Suzaku straightened up as the sound of machine gun fire suddenly died. The dust settled, the sound died away, and the mannequin that was behind the gun lay on its side.

_LIVE_

Suzaku gasped under the mask of Zero as red lights flickered on around the room. Each light was coming from...

_LIVE_

He began running.

"Z-!" One of the guards began to call out.

The man pressed the detonator.

A massive ball of flame erupted from the side of the building, followed shortly by an earth-shaking explosion that shattered windows and caused the screaming crowd to cover their ears and faces. People were thrown to the ground, guards heading into the building were thrown off their feet, and one woman, a recently-graduated student, was thrown into a panic.

"Suzaku!" Screamed Kallen Kouzuki as she struggled against the restraining arm of two Black Knights.

"SUZAKU!"

_5 Months Ago..._

"...and we are all wondering, why was Suzaku Kururugi wearing the mask of Zero, and where is the real Zero?"

_4 Months Ago..._

"Terrorist uprisings are spreading across much of the former Britannian home territories..."

_3 Months Ago..._

"...making this the third attempt against the life of Empress Nunnally vi Britannia..."

_2 Months Ago..._

"...calling themselves the Imperial Movement, are calling for the reunification of the UFN Mandate of Canada with the Holy..."

_One Month Ago..._

"...stopped by the sudden appearance of a strange Knightmare..."

_Two Weeks Ago..._

"...believed to be the work of the same man that saved..."

_Tonight..._

_LIVE_

...Was the only thought running through the mind of Earl Adam Bloom as he retreated from the advancing figure, he and his two guards firing away at it with their recovered Sutherlands' weapons. But this was useless, as the Knightmare began leaping between the crates that lined either side of their escape route.

With a snap, two slash harkens flew from the advancing Knightmare and into the bodies of the two flanking Sutherlands. With two explosions, the Earl's only remaining protection had been disabled.

"Dammit!" The Earl swore as the two escape pods flew from the bodies of his guards. Turning around, the Earl gave up on fighting the strange Knightmare and resorted to simply running away, landspinners spinning furiously.

Over the noise of his Sutherland, Earl Bloom barely made out a blast, as though from a rocket launcher. Moments later, something slammed into the back shoulder of the Sutherland and latched itself to it. With a hum and a crackle of energy, a green wave of light coursed over the Sutherland; the Knightmare's energy was suddenly depleted, electrical systems shut down, and the Earl could only watch in horror as his Knightmare crashed headfirst into a pile of crates.

Fortunately, the automatic escape system still functioned, and the Earl was unceremoniously ejected from his Sutherland, the pod landing with a thud on the ground. Gasping, blood trickling from a small wound on his forehead, the Earl opened up the back of the pod and let the artificial light of the loading docks pour in. Coughing, he crawled out of the tiny pod, and came face-to-face with the monster Knightmare itself.

The being looked like an early Vincent, but with parts torn off and new pieces welded onto it. A missile launcher carrying exotic rockets was attached to the shoulder of the monstrosity. Its head was replaced by something that resembled that of a wolf, but crammed with incomprehensible machinery. The normal factshpere had been replaced with scanners across the body of the Knightmare itself, protected by a layer of transparent plastic. The half-finished look of the machine and the random assortment of devices attached to it gave the Earl the appearance of looking at a golem, a monster made by a madman.

And at the helm of the beast, the madman was chuckling wickedly.

"I win." The man called out in a singsong manner over the intercom. The Earl only looked back up at the machine, his heart racing. "Oh come on Earl Adam Bloom, VP of Production for the Imperial Movement, Canada Chapter." The madman continued, laughing like he was dealing with someone who was nothing more than a sore loser. "Don't tell me you didn't have fun with our little chase."

The Earl's heart seemed to drop into his stomach. _How does he know that...?_ He thought disbelievingly.

The madman continued to chuckle. "We all know that this was going to happen one way or the other. After all, you and your six friends are planning to lead a full-scale war against the UFN in order to reclaim all lands lost by the Holy Britannian Empire, not just Canada. It was either going to be the Black Knights... or me."

The Earl gasped. "H-How do you know...?"

There was silence in the dockyards for a few tense moments. Then, the madman began laughing, laughing like a man who had no more stake in reality.

"Don't underestimate me." Inside of his Knightmare, the madman grinned wickedly, eyes flashing behind his black wrap-around sunglasses. One of them, different from the other blue eye, glowed purple, a strange bird-like sigil in the center.

"I am Michell Maxwell, the Madman of Manchester."

_Author's note: Whew, you have no idea how much procrastination I had to defeat to get through this. Well, this is my first Code Geass fan fiction, one that I came up with shortly after finishing R2. Some notes: yes, the main characters are going to be OCs, yes there will still be quite a bit of Kallen, Lloyd, and the gang, yes I am willing to take some moderate suggestions. Overall, if you don't like it, just close out of this, and vent your anger on something else. I will be seeing if this story gets any significant response. If it does, I will continue it. If it doesn't, well, I have another story, one with pretty much no OCs._

_Enjoy._


End file.
